


Stay in bed

by ThisWeirdo03



Series: Fluff prompts (yay!) [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Breakfast in Bed, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is a Sweetheart (Good Omens), Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, like seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisWeirdo03/pseuds/ThisWeirdo03
Summary: Crowley prepares a breakfast in bed for his husband.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Fluff prompts (yay!) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794559
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Stay in bed

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff prompt: Breakfast in bed
> 
> I hope you'll like this

Aziraphale woke up in the king sized bed he shared with his husband. He stretched and reached for Crowley only to find that he wasn’t laying next to him. He sat up, looked around and then he noticed a small piece of paper. He picked it up, unfolded and read the message written on it in his demon’s handwriting. ‘Good morning, angel :)  
Makin’ breakfast, stay in bed  
-C’

Azi sighed and smiled lightly, his dramatic serpent. He comfortably layed down on the bed again, putting his hands under his head. Then he smelled something. Something nice and sweet to be precise. Could it be…? Yes! Crepes!

At some point of laying in bed and waiting for Crowley ( he was tempted to come down, but he knew that his husband wanted everything to be perfect for him and would be dissapointed if he did come down now) he heard his husband’s growl 

„Okay, so now listen here, you little fuckers! If you are anything short of perfect, you really won’t like it! More than this even! You are for my husband, so you better be flawless, or I- I…. Argh!”

Aziraphale giggled. He loved Crowley so much. He was so glad that they have gotten together, although it wasn’t quite how he imagined it. He remembered vividly Crowley confessing his love, the demon ran into his bookshop, miracled the customers away and grabbed his face in his hands „Listen now, you stupid, perfect angel! I’ve been in love with you for 6000 years and it’s the time you acknowledge !” he screamed at him with his eyes closed. Then Aziraphale kissed him and they spent, Aziraphale thinks a few hours, clinged to each other. 

The smiley, handsome voice of his husband ripped him out of his thoughts 

„Hullo, angel made you breakfast. Slept well?” 

The demon was holding a tray with a plate of crepes and a glass of orange juice, he was standing in he door, leaning against the doorframe. His long hair were tied up in a bun on the top of his head, he wasn’t wearing a shirt, just black, loose pants. Aziraphale felt a blush appearing on his face.

„Oh! Morning, darling thank you so much!” Aziraphale beamed at him and moved to the side of the bed to make more space for his husband. 

Crowley walked up to the bed, placed the tray on the angel’s laps, crawled into the bed and snapped his fingers so that they were both propped up against pillows, half sitting. Crowley leaned and pressed a kiss on the angel’s cheek. Aziraphale turned to Crowley, wrapped his arm around his neck and kissed him hungrily, Crowley returned the kiss equally entusiastically. When they parted, Crowley impaled a piece of the crepe on a fork and placed it in front of Aziraphale’s mouth 

„Open up, angel” he smiled.

Aziraphale happily obeyed and closed his mouth around the fork and chewed the crepe with a contented expression on his face.

„Mmm, darling, it’s so good. Thank you ever so much!” he hugged his husband. 

„My pleasure. I’m glad you like it” smiled Crowley. 

‘The crepes are probably glad too’ thought Aziraphale. 

He hummed in pleasure while the demon was watching him with adoration.

„And aren’t you hungry, my dear?” 

„No, I’m a demon, remember? Perhaps I ought to remind you...” he grinned and bit the angel’s earlobe lightly making him let out a tiny moan.

„I’d very much rather eat right now, dear” he laughed. 

„Of course” he sighed. 

Aziraphale placed a fork in front of his husband’s mouth „Have a little taste at least, you realy have outdone yourself this time, my dearest.” he made puppy dog eyes at him. 

Crowley just rolled his eyes and took the crepe into his mouth seeing his angel’s face light up in delight. 

„Damn, I’m a great cook!” he chuckled. 

And after some time, the crepes were gone, juice drank and the tray miraculously appeared in the sink. Aziraphale buried his face in his counterpart’s naked chest. Crowley nuzzled his own face into the blond curls and started kissing them.

„Thank you, Crowley. Not just for the crepes, for everything.” he ran his hand over the short, ginger hair covering the demon’s chest. 

„You deserve to be spoiled, Aziraphale. You deserve the whole universe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :D 
> 
> Comments are very welcome


End file.
